


Matviyka

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [59]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Idk if you're taking requests but if you are could you make a cute mandy and ian one about how ' mandy ' isn't her real name? ( but don't make it amanda ). Like come up with one that sounds similar to it. And mickey always teases her for it and ian is just trying to figure it out and then she finally tells him. I hope you understand. Thank you.





	Matviyka

 "Matviyka."

"Mati- what now?" Ian repeats his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Mat...viy...ka." Mandy repeats, slower. 

"Matavekya?" Ian butchers the name with a grimace. 

Mandy groans and walks away. "This is why i didn't want him telling you." she glares at her brother. "You're a fucking asshole Mikhailo. Like yours is any better." 

Mickey laughs as she slams the door to her room."No, Mands, i'm sorry!" Ian tries. "Just teach me how to pronounce it!"

Mandy opens her door. "Pronounce this." she says before flipping him off. Mickey only laughs harder.

"Stop that."  Ian snaps at his boyfriend. 

Mickey makes a show of zipping his mouth but it's clear he's trying hard -and failing- to contain a smile. 

 

**_______________________________**

 

_A few hours ago_

 

Ian walks out of his and Mickey's bedroom to find Mandy on top of his boyfriend in the living room couch covering Mickey's mouth. “You say it one more time and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out.” Mandy growls.

“Say what?” Ian asks ignoring them and walking towards the kitchen.

“Nothing!” Mandy replies joining him. “What are we making for breakfast?”

“ _I’m_ , making banana pancakes. You,” he grabs her shoulders and sits her down by the kitchen table. “Are our house guest so no work for you.”

“Can I at least pour myself some milk?” Ian rolls his eyes and instead of answering her pulls Mickey towards him.

“Good morning.” He whispers before rubbing their noses together and relishing in the shy smile he gets for the action. “Sleep well?”

Mickey nods before grabbing the back of Ian's head and pulling him down for a deep tongue filled kiss. Ian sighs into his boyfriend’s mouth and tries to resists caressing his ass in front of his sister. “Love you.” Mickey whispers when they break the kiss.

“Ugh. You guys are goals, I swear.” Mandy sits back down with her glass of milk.

“Maybe if you stopped fucking taken men…” Mickey trails off and Ian laughs at how fast he changed from soft to his usual snarky self. It was like he was dating two different men.

The three of them talk as they eat breakfast. Well Mandy mostly catches them up on her life while Ian and Mickey listen. The brunette’s hand is on Ian's thigh throughout and he doesn’t want to move it so Ian ends up feeding him most of the pancakes while Mickey holds the cup with his free hand.  
Ian doesn’t even think Mickey realizes what he's doing really, but his heart swells from the simple act anyway.

“So what do you guys want to watch?” Ian asks as Mickey helps him clear the table.

“Definitely something less complicated.” Mandy says. “And it has to be interesting unlike…”

“Your name?” Mickey interrupts her with a chuckle.

Mickey is always giving Mandy a hard time about her real name, but during her visit this week he’s been teasing her even more than usual. “It can't be that bad. Is it Amanda?” Ian asks as they settle down around the living room. Mickey who’s sited so close to him and almost on his lap snorts.  “What, it’s not?”

“It’s Ukranian.” Mandy admits.

“What is it? Mikhaila?” Ian guesses.

“She wishes.” Mickey continues.

Mandy throws a pillow at him that misses and lands on Ian instead. “Shut up clingy!”

Mickey gasps. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Figure it out, dumb ass.”

“Can we just watch the fucking movie!” Ian glares at the both them. “You two suck at bonding.”

_Ten minutes later....._

 

 "Jordan's a nice name." Ian says referring to the main character of the movie. "If we ever have kids we're calling one of them Jordan." 

"Anything's better than Mat-" 

"Don't you dare finish that word." Mandy warns. 

"What's the big fucking deal? It's just Ian and he's your best friend for fuck's sake." Mickey gets up and goes to the kitchen to fetch beer. 

Ian raises an expectant eyebrow. "I mean, the sooner I know the better right? That way he can stop giving you shit." He shrugs. 

Mandy frowns then takes a deep breath. "You can't make fun of me too." 

"You know I'd never do that." 

"Okay." 

"You gonna do it sometime this year?" Mickey rejoins them placing the drinks on the table. 

"I swear to God Mick." 

Ian places his hand on Mickey's thigh to silence him. 

"Matviyka." 

**_______________________________**

_Now_

 

Ian knocks on Mandy’s door quietly. “Mandy, please can I come in?”

“No.”

He glances behind him where Mickey is standing, hands in his pockets. “Go away, this is all your fault.”

Mickey raises his hands in mock innocence. “What the fuck? What did I do? That’s her fucking name!” Ian narrows his eyes at his boyfriend and points towards the living room. Mickey rolls his eyes then yells, “Stop being such a bitch baby Matviyka!”

Ian makes a show of chasing him and Mickey runs. Ian shakes his head before knocking again. He smiles when the door opens this time. “Hey.”

Mandy smiles back softly. “It’s a stupid fucking name, I know. Why do you think I changed it?”

“It’s not stupid. It’s just…” he winces looking for the right word. He settles for, “Unique.”

Mandy chuckles. “U-huh.”

“How did you get from… that to Mandy?”

She shrugs. “I don’ even know. I just thought of the first thing that came to mind and started with the letter ‘m’.  Something short like _Mickey_.”

“Okay.” Ian admits. “High school would’ve been a nightmare. I get it.”

“Your boyfriend is an asshole.”

“Yeah, I don’ know why I love him.” Ian concurs, humoring her. And judging from the laughter she omits, he succeeds. “Sorry your brother makes fun of you for it. But you know why that is, right?” Mandy shakes her head ‘no’. “Well, we already know his and have gotten used to it. It’s not so strange anymore, or funny. So maybe take a page from his book?

Mandy sighs. “I really fucking hate that name Ian.”

Ian nods. “I agree. Iggy is the one who got the better end of the deal with Viggo. It sounds bad ass. But also, I'm biased because Mikhailo is sexy to me.”

“Ew.”

“I know.”

Ian laughs and gets up. “Let’s go watch another movie and drain that bottle of Jamieson we stole from Lip.”

Mandy follows him out of her room. Ian heads to the living room while she gets the alcohol from the kitchen. “You make fun of me one more time and I'm hitting you over the head with this.” She threatens Mickey who only sticks out his tongue at her.

Ian pulls Mickey towards him and kisses the side of his head. “Don’ be an ass.”

"You love my ass." 

"Babe." 

Mickey relents. “Whatever. Just get me drunk.”

Mandy pours some of the whiskey on a shot glass and throws it at Mickey's face. Ian gets out of the way in time so he misses the liquid and it lands where its intended. “Fuck!” Mickey shouts glaring at her. “Fine, you get that one _Matviyka_.”

Ian shakes his head as he watches the two siblings. Never a dull moment with them around.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Best I could do Anon. Hope u like.  
> The name is the closest (Ukranian) to Mandy Google could give me ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°
> 
> asante kwa kusoma!!!  
> <3 <3


End file.
